Girls' Day Out
by KariHina94
Summary: When Sakura, Hinata, and Ino have a girls' day out, they found out something and couldn't wait to tell their husbands. But do they know that the guys planned something together as well? ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

(Note: This is one of my older stories and it is really stupid, but oh well.)

_A Girls' Day Out_

_(Hinata called Ino and Sakura by phone 3-Way)_

_Hinata: __Hey Ino and Sakura, what's up?_

_Ino: __Nothing Really._

_Sakura: __Nothing Much__._

_Hinata: __Guess What? I Have Good News!_

_Ino and Sakura: __Me Too, but you go first. What?_

_Hinata: __Uh…I'm pregnant..._

_Ino: __Huh?_

_Sakura: __What?_

_Hinata, Ino and Sakura: __Huh? We're all pregnant?_

_Hinata: __Really? What a coincidence!_

_Ino, Sakura, and Hinata: __I was going to tell you earlier…_

_Hinata:__ Congratulations to both of you!_

_Ino and Sakura: __You too._

_Sakura: __Did you two tell the __Guys__? __(The Guys are the girls' consorts Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru)_

_Ino and Hinata: __No._

_Sakura: __Neither did I._

_Hinata: __Hey, I have an idea. We can organize a girls' day out._

_Ino and Sakura: __That's a good idea._

_Hinata: __And… we could leave the guys at my house with Naruto-kun. They could chill, chat and just be the men they are…_

_Sakura: __We could come over to your house, be all ready to go and don't tell them about it._

_Ino: __That would be hilarious._

_Hinata: __Then it's decided._

_(Ino and Sakura drive over to the Hinata and Naruto's house with their husbands while Hinata secretly gets ready)_

_(They reach there and Chat)_

_Ino, Hinata and Sakura: __Surprise! Hey Guys, you get to stay here; we're going on a girls' day out!_

_(They Guys are shocked and indeed surprised. They are stuttering)_

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru: __B-b-ut… but, where are you t-t-three going? Heh, heh._

_Naruto: __Baby, that's okay… I am willing to do absolutely anything to make my dear wife happy. You can go and enjoy yourself…_

_Sasuke and Shikamaru:__ Yeah, Y…eah. It's okay with me. _

_Hinata, Ino and Sakura: __Thank you Boys… we'll be back at night. Quarter to 9:00, Ok?_

_Boys: __Fine… just fine._

_Girls: __Bye…_

_(The Girls put on their sunglasses and drive off in a car.)_

_Meanwhile_

_Shikamaru: __What a drag…_

_Naruto: __Aw… man _

_Sasuke: __This is wonderful … just wonderful _

_Turns on TV _

_Guys: __There is nothing on to watch….._

_Naruto: __Hey, Shikamaru, Sasuke, we have the whole day to ourselves!_

_Shikamaru: __This is too much…. I still miss my girl, though! _

_Sasuke:__ Yeah, he's right _

_Naruto: __Well, I have a huge photo__album. There are some photos we can look at. _

_Sasuke: __Whatever._

_(Naruto's eyes turn red with anger) _

_Naruto: __Shut up, Dufus!_

_Shikamaru: __What a drag, Come on people, don't you want to look at the photos? Stop acting like babies!_

_(They Keep fighting)_

_Shikamaru: __Shadow Possession Jutsu!_

_Sasuke: __What? Aahh! You trapped our shadows!_

_Shikamaru: __Stop fighting… Anyways, let's go._

_Naruto: __Fine. __(He said this reluctantly) (Naruto and Sasuke eye each other) _

_(They walk over to the living room and Naruto gets out his photo album. They look at pictures of the couples, all of them, Kakashi's and the other of the teachers' 4 - team squads. They smile at the pictures as they look back at their pasts)_

_(Naruto comes across a single picture of Hinata, Shikamaru comes across a single picture of Ino, and Sasuke comes across a single picture of Sakura) (Their smile widens to the uppermost corners of their mouths. Their smiles got bigger)_

_Naruto: __My baby girl is so sweet and so beautiful. _

_Shikamaru: __My girl is so cute and pretty._

_Sasuke: __My babe is so magical and hot!_

_(Sasuke just realizes that he said "magical "and he is embarrassed because it was such a foolish thing to say at the moment and that he was thinking irrationally)_

_Sasuke: __I - I didn't say that, people, I said… - __(sigh) __never mind… you will act immature… __(He crosses his arms) _

_(Naruto and Shikamaru have one eyebrow raised up and they are about to burst out with laughter but held it in.)_

_Naruto: __Hey, Guys, I have an idea! _

_Sasuke: __Oh, great._

_(Naruto peers at Sasuke and thinks: Why does he have to make me so mad? He just can't take being humiliated or embarrassed -loser) (And then he takes a deep breath)_

_Naruto: __Why are we sitting here just adoring our wives? We could cook a candlelight dinner for them before they get back!_

_(Sasuke whispers to Shikamaru: Wow, amazing … the dunce bucket actually thought of an exceptional notion. Sasuke Chuckles)_

_Naruto: __Sasuke, I heard that!_

_Shikamaru: __Well, if we're going to do this right, let's start cracking._

_Naruto and Sasuke: __Well, come on. Let's do this!_

_Meanwhile_

_(The girls are in the car driving) _

_Hinata:__ The boys, I hope are having a good time. _

_Ino: __Hinata, trust me, with our men being as smart as they are, are going to be just fine - especially my smart as hell husband, Shikamaru… Isn't that right, Sakura?_

_Sakura: __Zip it, Ino -pig! My Sasuke-kun is 100 xs hotter than your Shikamaru, and that's a fact!_

_Ino: __Uh! You're despicable… no he is not! Besides, I see that you are still calling that lame name that doesn't even suit me from childhood, Billboard Brow!_

_Sakura: __Shut it, you CRACK HEAD! You don't even know who you're talking to so stuff it in your face, dummy!__ (Sakura sticks out her tongue) _

_Ino: __Whatever you say, BILLBOARD BROW!_

_Sakura:__(Her face turns red) (Her head gets really big and screams at Ino's face blowing her away Powerful)__ Stop calling me that! Besides, I am famous for my wide forehead! What are you??_

_(Ino Thinks : She is really as scary as Naruto said 10 years ago!) Get out of my face! Your breath stinks horribly. You desperately need some mouthwash! Maybe some Listerine? Seriously!)_

_Hinata: __(Thinks: Geez! They can fight!) __LOOK OUT ! YOU'RE ABOUT TO HIT A TREE!_

_(!SWERVE!)_

_(Ino sweats and says, Man, that was close!)_

_Hinata:__ Ino, Sakura, we're supposed to be having fun, remember -"Girls'" Day Out? Not fighting and screaming our heads off!_

_Ino: __Sakura…_

_Ino: __Sakura, um , Hinata is right._

_(Sakura turns her head away)_

_Hinata:__ I wanted to ask you two something._

_Ino and Sakura: __What?_

_Hinata: __Do you think that we should tell the guys when we get back? _

_Ino: Fine. You won't hear any objections from me. __(She looks at Sakura)_

_Sakura: __Sure._

_Meanwhile_

_Naruto: __(Sigh)__ Shikamaru, we have been sitting here and yet we have not thought of something to conjure up. You're smart, think of something!_

_Shikamaru: __Shhh… Will You?_

_(Naruto is offended -He thinks: How dare he shut me Up!)_

_Shikamaru: __Hmm… I remember Ino telling me that you, Chouji and Sakura made that perfect ramen to help that Chef out. You could cook that._

_Sasuke: __When you say Sakura -Chan's name, You remind me more of her and I miss her more._

_(Naruto whispers to Shikamaru: I really do think that this man is drifting off into wonderland…)_

_Sasuke: __Naruto, you better shut up before I come over there!_

_(Naruto gulps and thinks: if I beat him up anyways- a little unlikely, Sakura -Chan is going to murder me, it'll be worse than the time during my training with Master Jiraiya _

_when I tried to hug her! Like I've always thought, she is really a scary woman!) _

_Naruto: __Ramen? What a great idea! Yum!_

_Shikamaru: __I'll get the utensils and the ingredients._

_Naruto: __I'll help cook and put up romantic stuff._

_Sasuke: __I'll get some flowers, light candles and cook the lobster._

_Meanwhile_

_(The Girls drive to a Day Beauty and Relaxation Spa)_

_Sakura: __We're here!_

_Hinata and Ino: __Yeah._

_(The Girls go into a steam room with only a white towel on.)_

_Ino: __Even though it's hot in here, we could lose some weight._

_Sakura: __Yeah, your husband would look at you a different… way, Ino._

_Hinata: __(Oh, they're going to start fighting again) __Ummm……we could talk about our marriage life…_

_Ino: __Sure._

_Sakura:__ Say, Hinata, what was the first time like?_

_Hinata: __What?_

_Sakura: __I mean, the first time you had sex with Naruto. _

_(Hinata's eyes widened and she looked flabbergasted)_

_Ino: __Sakura! You know that she has __always__ been shy about this stuff… you -_

_Hinata: __-Uh, __(She immediately interrupted) __I__really enjoyed it. It felt good. Naruto-kun is very sexy…_

_(Sakura and Ino were wowed and amazed that Hinata answered to a question like that.)_

_Sakura: __That's Nice, I'm happy for you. But I had it around 6 Times. Sasuke-kun is a little rough and feisty , but man he knows how to get what he wants. You might laugh at me but I loved it…He even tied me up! He also did me upside down!_

_(Hinata Smiles)_

_Ino: __Ha Ha! Shikamaru kisses me everyday and he is so smart… he really knows just what to do to me to make me feel good. He looks so cute when he says "What a drag…"_

_(Ino starts to daydream about Shikamaru and looks up at the ceiling.)_

_Hinata: __Well, I guess that our sex life is very exciting…_

_Ino: __Hey, guys, leys play TRUTH OR DARE!_

_Ino: __Sakura, You first, Truth or Dare?_

_Sakura: __Dare!_

_Ino: __Admit that my man is smarter than yours._

_Sakura: __No! How many times do I have to tell you? Do is have to spell it out in your face? Never, Ino - Pig! Although… No!_

_Ino: __It was a dare… you HAVE to say it._

_Sakura: __You think that you can take advantage of me? I'm going to punch you and make you hurl! I do not want to play this stupid game, to hell with you!_

_Ino: __(She sighs deeply with disappointment) __Fine…relax! Truth or Dare?_

_Sakura: __This better be good, Ino… Dare._

_Ino: __Kiss… No, tongue kiss Sasuke every time you see him AND tell him "I love you" for a whole week and I want proof…in footage or photos!_

_Sakura: __Is that all? No problem… Don't you know that his kisses are just so SEDUCTIVE, and UNCONTROLLABLE…? I LOVE kissing him…!_

_(__Ino thinks: __Damn, she sounds wild and unruly. It's like she thinks that her man's kisses are just superbly sublime!) _

_Sakura: __Now it's your turn, Ino. Truth or Dare?_

_Ino: __I'll keep it simple. How about truth?_

_Sakura: __Sure… Did you like Shikamaru at all ten years ago?_

_Ino: __Actually, the truth is that I've always liked Sasuke and that's why there was a rivalry between us, Sakura. But, after he left, my feelings and affections left him and went to Shikamaru, who was the closest to me and my mind just adored him._

_Sakura: __Ha!_

_Ino: __(She Impersonates Sakura ) __Hi! I'm Sakura, and I am brain dead. I don't know what a MAN really is!! _

_Sakura: __Ino!! __(She gets angry) _

_Ino: __(She tries to change the subject to decrease Sakura's anger)__ Anyways, Hinata, Um, Um…, Um, you're next. Truth or Dare? Choose wisely or you could get stuck in a horrible quandary…_

_Hinata: __Uh…Dare._

_Ino: __Okay… I dare you to scare your man by saying "Naruto-kun, I have something to say to you… I do not love you…"_

_Hinata: __What?! Ino… that's not fair! I love him so much and his poor heart might sadly take it seriously and leave me ! You'll break his heart! I call that destruction not a prank! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO US!! __(Hinata gets serious and is about to cry, though she doesn't.)_

_Ino: __Ok, Ok! Calm down girl! What's the fuss for? I'll give you another one __(She sighs)_

_Ino: __Ahaaaa! You might like this one… actually, I think that we all will like it. I dare you to, when you come home, after some time, DEEPLY TONGUE KISS Naruto for and a really long time, nonstop, right in front of Sasuke and Sakura, and Shikamaru and I with us watching you. Then we will see how long they could stand it and what they would do!_

_Sakura:__ Now, that's a dare!_

_Hinata: That's a no-brainer… Done and Done! __( Thinks to self: Something special to get from HIM when I return…enjoyment time!!)_

_Sakura: __Wow, look at the time! It has been an hour since we have been in here. I'm going to go get a facial, massage, manicure, pedicure and a pleasant massage… although they might not be as enjoyable as Sasuke-kun's … Anyways, I would assume that you would want to come with me, right?_

_Ino: __That's all right, but Hinata and I are going to soak in the hot tub for a bath._

_Sakura: __Well, fine! __(She was speaking a little edgy)_

_Meanwhile _

_(At the house)_

_Shikamaru: __The gravy part of the ramen is done being prepared. Naruto, did you finish the noodles?_

_Naruto: __Shikamaru, I'm working on it. Shadow Clone Jutsu! __(Naruto is talking to the clones now) __After I mix the ingredients with the help of you, __(He talks to the 1__st__ clone) __then you, __(He talks to the 2__nd__ clone) __will knead the dough created by mixing the ingredients. Next, you __(He talks to the 3__rd__ clone) __will punch the dough repetitively until it is strong. Then you, __(He talks to the 4__th__ clone) __will stretch the dough until it becomes fine noodles. Got it?_

_The Clones: __Got it!_

_(The 1__st__ clone is generating a spherical Chakra ball with Naruto to mix the ingredients that he had just poured out on the counter)_

_Naruto: __Perfect Strike!_

_Naruto: __Great! The ingredients are mixed perfectly! Now you! __(The 2__nd__ clone kneads the dough and then tosses it to the 3__rd__ clone). __Now you, __(The 3__rd__ clone punches the dough and tosses it to the 4__th__ clone) __Lastly, you __(The 4__th__ clone stretches the noodles and then carefully tosses it to Naruto)_

_Naruto: __Awesome! Shikamaru, here are the noodles._

_Shikamaru: __Good._

_Naruto now talks to the Clones: __Now, all of you, go and put up this romantic stuff. When you're done, clean up these messes. _

_(The clones' eyes widen because when they look around they see a ton of messes.)_

_Naruto: __Well, guys, don't just stand there! Go!_

_(Naruto walks over to where Sasuke is)_

_Sasuke:__ Phoenix Flower Jutsu! __(He is lighting up candles)_

_Naruto: __So…, how's it going?_

_Sasuke: __Leave me alone… can you not see that I am busy and don't need to be bothered by you?!_

_Naruto: __(He nods his head ) __Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, doesn't your PUNY brain know that I won't get mad at your dumb insults anymore?_

_Sasuke: __You obviously don't know who you are talking to, do you? I would suggest that you SHUT IT, smart aleck!_

_Naruto: __(Loudly sighs) __Fine, I just came to see if you wanted some of my assistance._

_Sasuke: __Uh… fine. Go and get some flowers, make sure they are CUT this time. Don't repeat what you did last time when you still had the roots on it. Is that explained enough for you? Get it?_

_Naruto: __Oh, I get it for sure… __(He turns around and mutters something under his breath behind Sasuke's back) _

_(Naruto enters a florists' shop and looks for good flowers.) _

_Naruto: __Hmm… I'll get some red, white and pink roses, a few daffodils, a lot of different colored chrysanthemums, red and yellow tulips and some nice autumn flowers. Aaa… Maybe I should buy a Venus fly trap with trillions of thorns and give it to Sasuke. Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_(Naruto was going to buy the plant for Sasuke but felt sympathy for his friend that was rude and didn't)_

_(Naruto buys the flowers and brings it back to the house)_

_Meanwhile_

_(Ino and Hinata is in the Hot tub)_

_Ino: __This is the life._

_Hinata: __Yes, it is quite nice…_

_Ino: __Hinata, when you grew out your hair like we did, I thought that you looked absolutely beautiful._

_Hinata: __You think so? __(Hinata Smiles)_

_Ino: __Yeah, no doubt. Positive.__ (Ino gave Hinata a thumbs up)_

_Ino: __Hey, I think that we should join Sakura before she has a hissy fit. __(Meaning that Sakura would get mad and complain)_

_Hinata: __Ok._

_Ino and Hinata: __Hi Sakura. I See that you are getting a massage. In fact, you're getting "Karate Chopped." _

_Sakura: __Y-y-y-e-a-h. This is soothing._

_( Ino and Hinata went to go do all of the things that Sakura did and later joined Sakura and Now they are back)_

_Sakura: __Hey Hinata, since how LONG ago did you like Naruto? __(Sakura pressed her finger against her lips.)_

_Hinata: __Well, from the first time my eyes met with his… I felt so silly because every time I went to talk to him, I could barely speak and I would gulp and twiddle my fingers! __(Hinata Giggles) __And whenever I was close to him, I fainted. But when I gazed into his wide, blue eyes, a new world opened up to me, I felt as if I was enchanted and that a spell was cast upon me by him. My feelings for him just kept on growing until my heart was the size of a watermelon. It still grows!_

_Ino: __Love at first sight?_

_Sakura: __Telling from what she said, I would THINK so… that's clear._

_Ino: __Hinata, A while back, in fact almost 12 years ago, Naruto liked Sakura but he though of you as a weird, dark, timid and strange person but a nice friend. Did you know?_

_Hinata: __I did, but I for some reason, loved him with all my heart, and later before the final matches in the Chunin exams he told me that he liked people like me and I felt so uplifted._

_Sakura: __I didn't like Naruto at first, to be honest._

_Hinata: __Since when did you like Sasuke?_

_Sakura: __I Just adored him and even though he left, at least he came back. He told me that he has an ambition to restore his clan a long time ago and he was looking at me! He will be so happy to know that I will be restoring his clan and I plan to continue restoring, if you know what I mean. __(She clears her throat)__I also want to continue the Harunos as well. __(She will be able to do this when she has a daughter.)_

_Ino: __Hey Guys, it 8:00 P.M. already. We should hit the road now. _

_Hinata: __I think that it is fine with both of us …__ (She nods toward Sakura)_

_(They Get dressed and jump in the car, and they leave to go home)_

_Meanwhile_

_(Naruto talks to the clones)_

_Naruto: __What!! You didn't clean up the messes?!_

_Shikamaru: __Guys, it's already 8:00 P.M.! The girls will be here soon._

_(Naruto talks to the clones) _

_Naruto: __And why are you eating bananas?_

_(Sasuke walks out and he says: I Finished…fixing- Whoa! He trips on a banana peel and he hurts his elbow -(Just a few minor cuts) Sasuke then pushed Naruto and said: Hey! Watch these clones! )_

_(Sasuke had already put the lobster to boil and Naruto and Sasuke is close to that pot.)_

_(The Clones Push Sasuke who falls on Naruto, who topples the pot with the lobster in it over accidentally; the hot water comes pouring out of the pot on the floor where Sasuke and Naruto is and they get slightly burned and just then Shikamaru comes in with the pot of hot ramen done and he says : The ramen is - aah, aa, aah! And he trips on the water and get slightly burned.)_

_Shikamaru: __On the bright side, well… at least I didn't let go of the pot of ramen -Thank God! The ramen is hot and done._

_Sasuke: __I still have to finish preparing the lobster and putting the flowers in bouquets!_

_Naruto: __I Still have to select music and get Sake__! (Sake is a Japanese alcoholic drink made from fermented rice and is usually served warm) _

_Shikamaru: __Hurry up! __(He places the pot on the counter)_

_Naruto: __But, what about the mess? _

_Shikamaru: __Hmmm…._

_Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru: __Shadow Clone Jutsu! We Command you to clean up this mess pronto! Quickly!_

_Clones: __Ok. __(They get busy)_

_Naruto: __I'll go get the stuff. I'll be back in the wink of an eye… Ow!_

_Sasuke: __Would you go?! __( He is fixing a lobster platter) _

_(5 minutes have passed and Naruto comes back)_

_Shikamaru: __Not much of a wink of an eye…_

_Naruto: __Yes! The place is cleaned up!_

_Sasuke: __Now get rid of the clones._

_Naruto: __Geez. You're so mean. (He now talks to the clones) Thank you for you help. Bye now! __(The clones start to poof away)_

_Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! _

_Shikamaru: __Is the lobster platter done?_

_Sasuke: __Yeah._

_Naruto: __Shikamaru, Sasuke, Cover the food! Take off your aprons. I'll dim the lights!_

_(Shikamaru and Sasuke does as Naruto told. )_

_Sasuke: __Quick! You two, grab a flower and get down!_

_Ding-Dong! (The Doorbell Rings)_

_(The Girls see the Guys on one knee looking down and then looking up with Chrysanthemums in their hands and their elbows and thumbs are red with welts and cuts and they seem hurt.)_

_Guys: __I've been thinking and I wanted to ask you: What would we do with out you? Oh, and did you have a good time?_

_(The Girls Giggle)_

_Girls: __Yeah…Um…it smells really good in here……_

_(Sakura starts to sniff the air)_

_Guys: __We wanted to surprise you, Ow- with Ow- a Candlelight dinner Ow- by Ow- us, but we got a little Ow- hurt- Ow!- in the process. __(The guys smile expecting a laugh from the girls and for them to be rubbed in their heads but instead…………… _

_Girls: __You did that for me? Aww… You're so sweet!! _

_(The girls kissed each of them on their cheeks and the guys eye each other, raising their eyebrows and slightly smiling)_

_Guys: __Come in! __(They placidly and easily pull the girls by their waist)_

_Sasuke: __I made lobster…_

_Shikamaru: __Naruto and I made ramen…_

_Sakura: __Oh, kind of like the time that we had to make noodles to get Ayame, the cook._

_Naruto: __I have sake for everyone! And it's still warm!_

_Guys: __This was all just for you and so are these… _

_(The Guys each hand the girls a variety bouquet of flowers)_

_Sakura: __Ino, here's your chance…_

_Sasuke: __Sakura, what are you two talking about?_

_Sakura: __You'll see…_

_Ino: __Any day, now… __(Ino's hands are crossed)_

_(Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the back part of his neck and tongue-kissed Sasuke pushing up frequently and her lips were wet.)_

_Sakura says to Sasuke: __Baby, I loved you before, I love you today and I'll love you forever…_

_Sasuke: __No wonder why I love you so much… __(Sasuke looks into Sakura's eyes) __You have such a big and kind and LOVING heart, and by the way, that was one hell of a kiss!_

_(Sakura laughs)_

_Hinata: __I think that now is my turn… __(Hinata winks at Ino)_

_(Hinata grabs Naruto's hand and Says: Naruto-kun, come with me…)_

_(In front of Sasuke and Sakura, and Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata VERY DEEPLY tongue-kisses Naruto, twisting her tongue in many profound ways and her hands were rubbing down his face and her eyes are closed. Naruto's eyes widened because it was unexpected but the kiss felt so good to him that it caused him to close them and deeply engage in it. He swung his hands around her waist and she slides her fingers through his hair and they kiss for a long time.) _

_(Remember, that Sasuke and Sakura and Ino and Shikamaru are looking at them doing this.) _

_Sasuke: __(He says to himself: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!) _

_Sasuke: __Sakura…_

_(Sasuke grabbed her arm gently and put her against the wall with one of his hands clasped together with hers and the other hand on the wall. She slightly turns her head and she closes her eyes and he starts to slide his head against her neck and then starts kissing her over and over again.)_

_Shikamaru: __(Says to himself: MUST - TAKE - __ACTION!!)_

_(Shikamaru sexily walked up to Ino and loosened out her hair letting it fall d own gracefully onto her breasts (The area on her shirt)_

_Shikamaru: __Ino, you have the prettiest hair, you know that?_

_Ino: __Aww… Thanks…_

_Shikamaru: __Well, then I guess you'll like this…_

_Ino: __What?_

_Shikamaru: __Just feel it… you will figure it out, my sweetheart…I am going to intoxicate you… __(His eyes grew large and he looks sexually aroused)_

_(Shikamaru kissed her eyelids, swung his hands on her butt, started to rub it, pulled her body very close to him where she is touching his body, and he started to kiss her lips, all over her face, and then, her brushed away her hair with his hands and he started to suck on her neck and chest and he pushed her back to where she on the table and continued to do it on the table and she just let him EXPERIMENT on her) _

_Five minutes later……_

_(Finally they stopped romancing like crazy!)_

_(Ino laughs)_

_Ino: __What an awkward moment…!_

_Sakura: __Now that the cat is out of the bag, we have our own surprise for you so listen up, you smart guys. __(Sakura fixed her eyes on Sasuke)_

_Guys: __What? _

_Girls: __We're pregnant and carrying your child! You made it. __(They started to chuckle)_

_(Everyone was ecstatic and felt so joyous)_

_Guys: __I can't believe it! Our own children!_

_Girls: __Hold up there! They come one at a time…_

_Guys: __(The Guys looked confused.)_

_Girls: __Yes, your own children…_

_Guys: __Yay!_

_Guys: __Hey, come on, let's go dance…_

_(The Girls walk over and they see their husbands putting on a romantic love song and the songs "Love you so" And "Every time we touch.")_

_Girls: __Oh! These songs were played at our weddings! How thoughtful…_

_T__he girls say to the Guys: __I LOVE YOU!_

_(They hugged and gently kissed and the girls danced daintily) _

_Next: They Ate!_

_Girls: __Boy, you people can cook! This is delicious… This is what I should always think about your great abilities…_

_Guys: __Made it just for you, Babe. _

_Naruto and the Guys: __We'll have a toast, even though this is Sake…To our wives, who took care of us every step of the way and loved us day and night._

_(The girls giggle)_

_(They Drank Sake and told jokes late into the night.)_

_(The Couples Spent the night and each one told each other about their days and they laughed. The couples are: Naruto x Hinata, Ino x Shikamaru and Sasuke x Sakura)_

_The End_

_Karishma Kumar, 12 (2007)_

_x_

_Naruto x Hinata _

_Naruto x Hinata_

_Naruto x Hinata _

_Ino x Shikamaru_

_Sasuke x Sakura_

_Sasuke x Sakura_


End file.
